Sparks Fly
by Kimblekn
Summary: "What would it feel like to be loved by Dean Winchester?  Would it be akin to being thrown into the middle of a storm? Or just emotional suicide?"


**(Hello Daley friends. Long time no read, right? Well here's a little one-shot for your viewing pleasure. It's based off of Taylor Swift's song "Sparks Fly" and I just wanted to give you a heads up that I did **_**not **_**use the entire song. Most of it, sure. But I cut out two parts our of pure laziness. Happy reading! And reviews would be loved!)**

**Dedication: This is a birthday present to Prettie Parker. A late birthday present, but still. I hope you enjoy this, Dear. I have no idea whether or not you like Taylor Swift. I had just honestly forgotten about your birthday – SORRY – and drew inspiration from this song since I just got the album last night. Once I figured out I forgot your birthday I locked myself in my room and wrote until I got this. So yeah, it was thrown together last minute, but I still hope you enjoy it! You are such a great friend/writer and I hope you had an AMAZING birthday! Anyways…tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Nothing.**

()()()

Sparks Fly

HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY, JENNA!

()()()

"_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

_You're the kind of reckless that should send me running_

_But I kinda know that I won't get far"_

Haley James and Sam Winchester were the perfect couple. They were studious, dorky, shy, and kind people. They weren't afraid to be themselves. Sure their relationship didn't have that undeniable fire that TV shows boast about, but they both figured that was just a myth. Or at least didn't happen to people like them. Then Sam met Brooke Davis. Beautiful, sexy, and popular Brooke Davis. She was everything that Haley wasn't, and if that wasn't a blow to Haley's indestructible self esteem, she didn't know what was.

Sam fell head over heels for the raven haired girl, but was dating Haley. Sweet, beautiful, blonde haired Haley. Sam was an honest person, well as honest of a person as he could be with his father's line of work. He refused to cheat on his girlfriend, so one day he sat Haley down and explained the situation to her. She agreed that they worked better as friends, even though she did not believe that. She wanted Sam to be happy though, because she had fallen in love with him. So she would swallow her pride and her unrequited feelings and help him win over the girl of his dreams.

Within a month Brooke and Sam were dating. Brooke made an effort to befriend Haley, because she and Sam were best friends, but Haley was having none of that. She did not want to befriend the girl that Sam chose over her. She wasn't that big of a masochist. Life continued on like a routine. Haley would suffer every day watching Sam and Brooke be happily in love, but would survive.

Then Dean Winchester happened.

Sam's older brother that had been out of town for awhile came back to town to be with his brother. She had only heard stories of the wilder brother, until one night when she was hanging out with both Brooke and Sam. She had been hanging out with Sam first, but then Brooke came over. The lovers told her that she didn't need to leave, so she didn't. She ended up regretting that decision. The two ended up whispering sweet nothings into each others ears, and Haley ended up contemplating whether or not to grab the shot gun Sam kept under his bed and blow her brains out.

Dean came barging in the room like a tornado blowing into town, which she found was quite fitting for his personality. He only paused briefly when he saw the stunning girl sitting next to Sam. Instead Haley seemed to catch his eye. She figured it was because she was sprawled out on his bed, but he never took his penetrating green eyes off of her.

"Dean," Sam greeted with elation clear in his voice. He had missed his big brother terribly.

"Hey Sam," Dean said back, eyes still on Haley. "You mind telling your little friend to get up off my bed," he asked while smirking. Haley's eye brows rose up and her mouth fell open a little bit. Brooke giggled, wanting to get on Sam's family's good side. She just wanted to be liked by them.

"Dean," Sam said in a warning tone. He didn't want his brother to offend his best friend. Truth be told, he didn't want his brother anywhere near his best friend. He knew Haley was a pretty girl, hell he had dated her for while, and he didn't want his brother using her like he did to other girls.

"Its fine, Sam," Haley told her friend, jumping up from Dean's bed, but still keeping her eyes on his green ones, glaring. She fixed her jeans and tank top and turned towards Sam. "I was on my way out anyways."

"You don't have to go," Sam told her halfheartedly. He really wanted alone time with his brother. He hadn't seen him in forever.

"I know, but really Sam. You and Brooke are kinda boring," she told him with a shrug. Brooke looked offended while both brothers laughed. Sam stood up and opened his arms up wide for his friend.

"Bye, Haley," he said, enveloping her in his arms.

"See ya," she threw over her shoulder, headed for the door.

"Pleased to meet you, Haley," Dean called from his spot on his bed, his eyes _still _trained on her.

She didn't even turn around, just kept headed for the door and mumbled a quick, "yeah."

"I'm…" Dean started again. He wanted to get more of a reaction from her.

She paused then and turned around, one hand on the door knob. "I know who you are," she informed him in an unimpressed tone. And out the door she was.

"I like her," Dean told his brother once she was out the door.

"I was afraid of that," Sam muttered, realizing the next couple of months would change everything.

As Haley got to learn Dean they developed a weird sort of dynamic. They would fight, snark, and act like they hated one another, but they didn't. They were actually friends. She felt like she could be herself around him. He would never judge her and would always accept her as she was. She did the same for him.

He was a hard person to get a handle on. He was almost _too much_ for her. He was arrogant, stubborn, a womanizer, and sometimes could be plain mean. She was falling deeply in love with him despite his flaws. Because she could also see the good in him. He cared about his brother more than anything, was funny, protective to a fault, and was devilishly handsome. Not to mention the fact that when they were together it felt as if they both had been lit on fire. They had undeniable chemistry that left them both reeling.

He would destroy her. Or at least _could _destroy her. If she let him in and loved him the way she knew she could than he would own her. She should stay away from him. She _knew _she should. He was a womanizer and didn't let anyone into his heart, she _knew _that. It should be enough to get her running, but she just couldn't. She couldn't stay away from him. A part of her yearned for him.

"_And you stood there in front of me_

_Just close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see_

_What I was thinking of"_

Every time she was around him it would be the same. They would fight and then joke. Then she would zone out and imagine what they _could _be doing. What she wanted to be doing.

The first time she ever had a daydream about Dean Winchester was when he unexpectedly popped over to her house. Sam and Brooke were fooling around in his motel room, and Dean wanted a place to hang out. And she was his first thought.

There was a knock on her door, and her parents weren't home so Haley ran down to answer the door. She was shocked to see Dean Winchester standing there drenched by the rain that was pouring out of the grey sky. He shuffled closer to the door, but she held it partially closed.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded, looking at him like he was enemy number one.

"Well hello to you too, Hales," he smirked and she felt her heartbeat pick up. He was so stunning it wasn't fair.

"Don't call me that," she snapped, scowling at him. His smirk just widened.

"Well are you going to let me in? It's kinda wet," he pointed out, resting his hands of either side of the door frame.

"Are you going to tell me what you're doing here?" She challenged, relaxing her tense position and opening the door a little wider.

He sighed as if put out. "Brooke and Sam are fooling around," he said simply.

"Say no more," she muttered, the pain clear in her voice. She let him in and stared out into space. It hurt that Sam was so happy with another girl, but she was glad for him. She really was, but that didn't stop the pain.

"Hey," Dean said gently, grabbing hold of her shoulders. He continued talking in a soothing voice, undoubtedly telling her lies about how she's better than Brooke. But she zoned out. She got lost in his eyes the way she often did.

"_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_Cause' I see sparks fly whenever you smile"_

She wanted to forget about Sam. She wanted to stop talking about Brooke and anything else that might come up. She wanted to grab Dean by the sides of his jacket and pull him out into the rain. She wanted to kiss him until she felt whole again. Until the pain subsided. She wanted him to smile at her and tell her that he had wanted to kiss her for awhile. She wanted to laugh at him and snuggle into his chest as the rain pelted down onto them.

She wanted to act on their chemistry. To feel their fire coarse through her veins until it took over her entire being. She wanted to stop running from him, from what they could be. She wanted to forget he was bad news and that she should stay away. She wanted to lose herself completely in him. In his smoldering kisses. She wanted Dean Winchester, and she could only hope that he couldn't see that it was written as clear as day on her face.

"_Get me with those green eyes baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile"_

His green eyes would be her undoing. They were so expressive and yet so closed. She wanted to be able to decipher every thought that flashed through them. She wanted to openly stare into his eyes for hours, even in the dark. She wanted him to know how easily he could exploit her just with one look, and then at the same time she wanted him to be blissfully oblivious.

She knew her thoughts would haunt her mind when he was gone later that night. She would stay up for hours imagining his eyes, his kisses, and his love. What would it feel like to be loved by Dean Winchester? Would it be akin to being thrown into the middle of a storm? Or just emotional suicide? She would dream of him that night, she was sure of it. She had often enough. She wanted that though. She wanted to at least have thoughts of him to live vicariously through.

Then he smiled at her and she felt the familiar crackling of electricity. He was the most stunning when he smiled. When he didn't smirk, but gave her a real genuine smile. Something he only gave to her and Sam. It made her feel special. It made her feel loved. It made her see sparks.

"_My mind forgets to remind me you're a bad idea_

_You touch me once and it's really something_

_You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be_

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_

_But with you I know it's no good_

_And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would"_

The first time they kiss every thought of why they shouldn't was long gone from Haley's mind. Every thought of Sam and how she loved him went out of her mind. She didn't want to do anything with Dean because it felt too much like putting the two brothers against each other. Too much like a love triangle. But it wasn't. Sam loved Brooke, not Haley.

Haley's mind forgot to remind her heart that Dean would probably end up breaking her heart. He would cheat on her or just leave. Maybe decide that she wasn't worth the effort. All those thoughts were long gone from her head the second Dean pressed his lips up against hers.

They had been in his motel room hanging out, just the two of them. Dean could no longer handle his suppressed feelings for her when she got too close and the next second they were kissing passionately. From the first touch she felt the fire consume her. Dean was everywhere. In her mind, in her heart, and with his hands on her body.

The duo fell onto Dean's bed with Haley on top. For Dean, it was better than every fantasy he had ever had. And there were quite a few of those. It was a new experience for him, because emotions were present. He wasn't just feeling lust, because he was in love with Haley. He wanted her, all of her. Her mind, body, and soul. She was the only girl he knew that could keep up with him and keep him on his toes. She was so much more than he had ever expected to find in a woman.

Haley broke away in a shock, after finally realizing what she was doing. She had been making out with Dean Winchester. Making out, but on the fast track to so much more. Her eyes darted around the room, looking for the nearest escape.

"You have no reason to be scared," Dean's voice echoed thickly throughout the room.

"I'm not scared," Haley protested, standing up from the bed and facing away from Dean.

He scoffed loudly, and lay back down on the bed. "You can't hide from me Haley. I _know _you."

And he was right. She could never be herself with anyone else. Only him. And he could read her easily, like a Childs picture book. She kept her guard up with every one else, but not him. She _liked _that he knew her.

She made her way to the door without saying a word back to him. She should have figured that he would stop her.

"Go ahead, leave. But I _will _be here when you're ready to admit that what we have is _so much _more than friendship. She knew that she should leave, but the image of her dragging him out into the rain and kissing him once again popped into her mind and made her pause

But that could wait. She had to make sure she could trust him with her heart first.

She still wished he wouldn't wait for her and would just take her into his arms.

"_I run my fingers through your hair_

_And watch the lights go wild_

_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me_

_It's just strong enough to make it feel right_

_And lead me up the staircase_

_Won't you whisper soft and slow_

_I'm captivated by you baby_

_Like a fireworks show"_

When she finally realized that she can't rein in the fire she feels for him she called him over to her house, and her lips were fused onto his the moment she opened the door. He stumbled, surprised, but doesn't break the kiss. She silently thanked him for that fact. The kiss was pure passion, quite like the first one. Her hands grabbed onto his shoulders, then face, and finally made a home in his sandy blonde hair. She pulled his face closer to hers as she traced his lips with her tongue. One of his hands tangled into her blonde locks as the other stayed at the small of her back. They were so close that their bodies had practically fused together.

With her eyes closed she could see flickering lights. She could see falling buildings, but most of all? She could see Dean. Tall, muscular, green eyed, blonde haired Dean. Dean with his sarcastic humor and weird love of pie. Dean with his personality like a child, yet soul of a man who had seen well beyond his years. Dean; the man she was in love with despite right and wrong.

When the two finally broke apart, Dean rested his forehead onto Haley's as they caught their breathe. His heavy green eyes rested solely onto her warm brown ones. Their connection ran rapid, shooting sparks left and right and all but setting the house on fire. She realized she loved that. Being able to stare into his eyes without being judged or made fun of. Being expected to stare at him. Staring at him like that almost made the situation feel _right_. Not like she was sneaking around with her best friend's brother, even though her best friend had told her _not to_. Staring at him like that made her feel like she wouldn't have her heart ripped out of her chest when he eventually left, like he would. Dean Winchester was a nomad. No woman could ever make him stay in one place, and she _knew _that.

Dean broke their connection and walked around her, only stopping on the stair case to offer her his hand. He was giving her an option. She could still chicken out. She could still decide that he wasn't what she wanted. But he _was _what she wanted. She grabbed his hand gently in her own and allowed him to lead her up the staircase. She watched the muscles in his back move as they slowly walked up the stairs. She couldn't keep her eyes off of him. He was beautiful. Completely captivating.

He reminded her of so many things. A tornado, a rainstorm, and watching something beautiful as a child. Like watching a hummingbird buzz up to a bird feeder, something completely unexpected and beautiful. Colorful and captivating. Like a fireworks show. One minute blue, the next green, and so on. He was unpredictable like that, and she was in awe of him.

"_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile"_

As they fell onto her bed in a heap of flying lips and gasping moans, she realized that he was _so _much better than the day dream. She had finally convinced herself to drop everything and just love him, and she couldn't ever regret her decision. But unlike her daydream where they had rain and he had to take away the pain his brother dealt her, real life was completely different. They didn't need the rain. They just needed each other to make magic. And his brother was definitely the last thing on her mind.

He pulled up from lavishing her stomach with hot, wet kissed to smile at her and she felt something in her stomach tighten. She realized that the sparks she saw and felt when with him would never leave. Dean Winchester and his spark inducing smile were a packaged deal.

And she never wanted to stop feeling that way around him.

"_Get me with those green eyes baby_

_As the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_Cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile"_

()()()

**(Review?)**


End file.
